U.S. patent publication 2009/0173960 “SEMICONDUCTOR LIGHT EMITTING DEVICE WITH PRE-FABRICATED WAVELENGTH CONVERSION ELEMENT”, published 9 Jul. 2009 for Martin et al. and incorporated by reference herein, discloses a semiconductor light emitting device with a separately fabricated wavelength converting element. The wavelength converting element, of e.g., phosphor and glass, is produced in a sheet that is separated into individual wavelength converting elements that are bonded to light emitting devices. The wavelength converting elements may be grouped and stored according to their wavelength converting properties. The wavelength converting elements may be selectively matched with a semiconductor light emitting device, to produce a desired mixture of primary and secondary light.